<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peaches and cream by Mirilya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312181">Peaches and cream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirilya/pseuds/Mirilya'>Mirilya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, F/F, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirilya/pseuds/Mirilya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come here.” Aziraphale held open her arms, lifting the blankets, and Crowley didn’t waste a moment before diving into her radiant warmth. “Mmmph.” Crowley buried her face between Aziraphale’s delightfully soft breasts, sweet-smelling and warm as a sunny afternoon. Aziraphale squeaked, pulling a face at the touch of Crowley’s cold fingers against her ribs. “My goodness, you’re freezing.” “Mhm.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ineffable Wives Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peaches and cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerhoechlions/gifts">bilarzo (tylerhoechlions)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the ineffable wives exchange 2020 for Bilarzo, and when I saw the prompt "marathon oral sex" I couldn't resist. Quickly beta'd and approved by the lovely Oriiana, but any mistakes are mine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Crowley snuggled deeper into the blankets, her refuge against the cold air of the room. However, it wasn’t enough. She started to shiver, groaning loudly in complaint.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale cracked an eye open, observing the movement beside her. She didn’t fall asleep often, but it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> relaxing to lie in bed beside her wife, safe inside from the hiss of sleet against the windows. Their cottage was cozy, but in its age it tended to lean into the shifts in temperature, despite miraculous intervention.  “Cold, dear?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘m bloody freezing.” Crowley shivered, curling up further into a tiny ball under the covers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here.” Aziraphale held open her arms, lifting the blankets, and Crowley didn’t waste a moment before diving into her radiant warmth. “Mmmph.” Crowley buried her face between Aziraphale’s delightfully soft breasts, sweet-smelling and warm as a sunny afternoon. Aziraphale squeaked, pulling a face at the touch of Crowley’s cold fingers against her ribs. “My goodness, you’re freezing.” “Mhm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale giggled. She could never resist Crowley for long, a fact she’d learned the hard way five years ago when the world almost ended. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We wasted so much time…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Aziraphale cradled Crowley in her arms, combing her fingers through Crowley’s soft copper curls. She’d been growing her hair out, having chosen a more feminine form as of late. Aziraphale always thought Crowley’s hair was lovely long. Well. Crowley was lovely any way she chose to appear, and that was the truth. She smoothed a ringlet of hair back, tucking it behind Crowley’s ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better, love?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley nodded against her sternum with a sigh. “Mhm.” She slipped back toward unconsciousness, warmth spreading through her body returning feeling to her fingers and toes. She didn't quite fall asleep, choosing to bask in the delicious warmth, and before long Aziraphale's soft touch and irresistible scent had her craving </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "You're too good to me, angel," Crowley murmured against her skin. "Oh hush. You deserve every bit of it, my dear." Aziraphale gave her a fond smile, her eyes crinkling at the corners with happiness. Pressing a soft kiss between Aziraphale's breasts, Crowley began to slither down the bed, backing further under the blankets until she was entirely cocooned, trailing feather-soft kisses along Aziraphale's belly as she went. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale smiled and closed her eyes, nestling down into the soft blankets with a little wriggle of her shoulders. With her eyes closed, her world narrowed to the sensation of Crowley's breath against her and the gentle tickle of hair against her skin. Crowley reached the curve of her hip, kissing along the crease where thigh met belly. Crowley's lips grazed a soft thatch of golden hair and smiled against her skin as the scent of angelic arousal seemed to suffuse her whole being. Crowley nuzzled forward, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to her golden curls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Crowleyyy," Aziraphale blushed, a pink glow rising in her face. "You don't have to do that." Her protests were merely a token and she was given away by her little wiggle of anticipation, a spark of pleasure tingling in her fingertips. "Mmmf," Crowley responded, pressing her face deep into the apex of Aziraphale's thighs and breathing deeply, her mouth starting to water. "Eager, are we?" Aziraphale giggled, reaching a hand down beneath the blankets to pet indulgently at Crowley's hair. Her head tilted back with a gasp as Crowley’s gentle fingers brushed against her sex. Crowley felt a spark of delight flit through her to discover that Aziraphale was </span>
  <em>
    <span>drenched.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her beautiful angel was always so eager, and she couldn’t wait to get her mouth on her, to taste her pleasure and wring soft cries from her lips until she couldn’t possibly take any more. Crowley pressed her face close and licked into her with a preternaturally long tongue. The slick muscle laved hot and sweet from Aziraphale’s entrance to her clit, its perfect pressure caressing her in the most intimate of ways. "Ohh, Crowley." Aziraphale sighed, her fingers curling against Crowley's scalp, tugging none too gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley merely chuckled, a deep sound that vibrated teasingly against Aziraphale's core. Aziraphale could feel Crowley's body growing warmer, a radiant heat growing between her legs as that burning tongue lapped slowly at her entrance. “Mmh…” Aziraphale bit her lip, teasing the rosy flesh in a vain attempt to keep quiet. Crowley shifted, settling herself comfortably between Aziraphale’s thighs. She intended to be there for quite some time. Crowley continued to lick, slow, gentle caresses that traced Aziraphale’s effort, mapping every rise and dip and fold. She paid especially gentle attention to the tiny pearl of nerves nestled there, teasing it with the very tips of her tongue, which had forked the moment she smelled Aziraphale’s budding arousal. Aziraphale squirmed around her, trying to angle her hips up to get more friction. Crowley barely contained her laugh, and shifted her body up to brace Aziraphale’s inner thighs with her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slender fingers dug into the soft flesh, at the same time pushing her thighs apart and holding her hips still. Aziraphale whined as her attempts to grind up were thwarted, but pressure from Crowley’s thumbs, teasing her lips open to allow better access for her tongue, turned her impatient noise into a moan. “Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ohhh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. My dear,” Aziraphale whispered, “you’re so good at that.” Crowley let the praise sink in, comfortable and warm. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re not getting off that easy, angel.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Crowley hummed, pleased, and continued her torturous pace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please...” Aziraphale pleaded, her voice soft but urgent. Crowley added a hint of pressure, but slowed her pace slightly so that Aziraphale’s pleased sigh turned into a whine. Crowley’s tongue drifted so, so gently over her entrance, up, up to her beautiful clit, swelling with need, gentle, gentle swirls around it, just firm enough not to tickle, and back down to repeat the journey. Aziraphale’s mind buzzed with the sensation. The low burn of pleasure built gradually within her, her entire focus narrowing to the sensation of Crowley’s touch and the torturous ache between her thighs. “Please, Crowley!” Crowley hummed indulgently, considering her plea. “I need you, I need you...” Crowley kept herself under control as a wave of lust flowed over her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re begging so nicely, I suppose I can let you have this one.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley licked at Aziraphale’s clit once, tasting, then pursed her lips and drew it into her mouth, suckling against her like taking a bite of juicy peach. Aziraphale came at once, her toes curling into the linens, her soft moan filling the quiet room. Crowley didn’t pull away but held still as wetness coated her chin, waiting and listening with lust-heightened senses to Aziraphale’s rapturous gasps. As soon as the tiny spasms stopped and her bosom returned to its gentle rise and fall, Crowley sucked gently, drawing her tongue up to flick purposefully against Aziraphale’s clit. “Ah!-” Aziraphale’s hips jerked in surprise, her breath catching in her throat. Calming down, she found that she was sensitive but still needy, as though scratching the itch had only drawn her attention to its presence. Her lips curled up in a coy smile at Crowley’s continued attentions, and she gave a breathless laugh, petting Crowley’s head affectionately. Smiling against her skin, Crowley began alternately suckling and licking, pressing the flat of her tongue against Aziraphale’s swollen clit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley worked her slowly, soothing tender flesh with gentle touches and broad licks, tasting her fill. Aziraphale giggled as Crowley shifted her body, trailing fingertips over Aziraphale’s delicate inner thighs. Her abs fluttered at the sensation, and she pressed her hand to Crowley’s head in protest. “Noo~” “Ssh, I’ve got you.” Crowley grinned, but moved more deliberately, rubbing her tongue against her with firmer pressure, drawing a gasp out of Aziraphale’s throat. After a few moments of firm strokes, Aziraphale came again with a delighted hum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale’s nerves hummed, thrumming with continued need. She could feel the aftershocks of her previous orgasms washing over her, its gentle waves and the slow repeated motions of Crowley’s tongue lulling her into a state of blissful calm. Aziraphale smiled, her eyes fluttering shut, golden lashes brushing against her flushed, round cheeks. She was so relaxed that she almost didn't realize the next orgasm was coming until it crashed over her and she shook, grinding her hips against Crowley's mouth and gasping her name. Crowley continued to lick, spurred on by Aziraphale's cries of her name, determined to wring all the sounds she could out of those perfect lips. "Crowley,</span>
  <em>
    <span> -hah-</span>
  </em>
  <span> I… </span>
  <em>
    <span>-hah-</span>
  </em>
  <span> you… </span>
  <em>
    <span>-mhh-</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Aziraphale sank further into the pillows as she arched her back, her relaxation taking a turn toward craving. She needed something, anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "Please..." Aziraphale ached for her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Familiar with Aziraphale's increased need, Crowley brought two fingers to Aziraphale's entrance and plunged them inside her. Crowley’s fingers met no resistance, her angel was dripping with enthusiasm, and she ground her own hips down against the mattress at the sensation of perfect wet heat around her digits. Aziraphale moaned, rolling her hips to thrust against the extremely welcome intrusion. The sensation was an anchor in a rolling sea of touch, as Aziraphale's mind was becoming hazy with pleasure. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, pl </span>
  <em>
    <span>-hah-</span>
  </em>
  <span> please-" Crowley began to thrust into her, hand not quite in time with the movement of her mouth. Her fingers curled, pressing and massaging Aziraphale's inner walls and for Aziraphale, even more than the sensation, the knowledge that Crowley was in her and around her and on her all at once drove her over the edge once more. Crowley paused for breath as Aziraphale clenched around her. It wasn’t so much that she needed the air, but that she was dangerously close to coming herself, completely untouched, and she wasn’t done with Aziraphale.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale drifted far above them, perfectly comfortable, surrounded by warmth and a radiant feeling that could only be described as love. Crowley’s love, her love, the love of all the creatures and people whose paths had crossed theirs at any time, from the past into the future. She lay drifting in this blissful sensation for a moment, then suddenly the thrust of Crowley’s tongue brought her back into reality. Crowley’s tongue, long and flexible, had slipped inside her, thrusting hot and tight between the fingers holding her open. Aziraphale groaned at the incredible feeling of fullness, realized her hand still rested on Crowley’s head, and wound her fingers into the auburn strands and gripped tightly. Crowley groaned against her, and the vibration of her voice so near to her core had Aziraphale crying out again in ecstasy. Crowley pulled her tongue back, breathing hard, as the possessive yank on her hair had brought her very near to the edge. Aziraphale breathed quietly, her bosom rising and falling gently, her pale skin near to glowing with an ethereal radiance. “You okay, angel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m... hmm?” Crowley looked up, taking in the gorgeous sight of Aziraphale, flushed and panting before her. “Colour?” Crowley asked. Aziraphale opened her lust-darkened eyes, looking down at her a little dazed. Her lips opened for a moment, then closed, her brow crinkling in confusion. “Wha-?” “Colour, Aziraphale?” Crowley waited patiently for her response. If Aziraphale couldn’t form a reply, she’d stop, but after a beat Aziraphale’s eyes focused, and she nodded with a tiny smile. “Green.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good girl.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Crowley smirked, the wickedness of her grin alone sending Aziraphale’s senses reeling again as Crowley ducked down to claim her prize. “Cr- </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Aziraphale gasped, throwing her head back against the pillow and grasping Crowley’s hair tightly in her fingers. Unable to pull away from the principality’s incredible strength, Crowley happily set to work, licking and sucking in counterpoint to the movement of her hand until Aziraphale came again, with a full-throated moan so full it shook the miraculously-reinforced window panes. When they tried this in the flat above the bookshop, she’d blown out all the streetlamps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley had only to lift her head, nudging Aziraphale’s hand before she had the reply to a question she hadn’t yet asked. “Green.” Aziraphale’s whisper was hoarse, but demanding. She was nearly at her limit, Crowley knew, and one more should just do the trick. Slipping her fingers out and grabbing Aziraphale’s thighs in both hands, Crowley pressed her down and devoured her, licking with a single-minded fervor and drinking her nectar and lust as she thrust a slick hand down between her own thighs, and with just a few strokes she came with a shout. Aziraphale moaned weakly as her seventh orgasm slipped over her and that radiant, floating feeling returned, pleasure just reaching her like waves lapping against a beach. Her nerves were too frayed to do much more than quiver as her cunt clenched down again and again on nothing, balanced on the edge of pleasure and pain as her sore muscles protested. Panting, Crowley looked down at her, gazing on the beautiful expression of rapturous joy on her wife’s face. Her heart squeezed with affection beyond lust, and she was reminded yet again that everything that had come before, all the arguments and fights and worry had been worth it. She turned her head slightly to kiss Aziraphale’s thigh, a dazed, besotted smile on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a wave of her hand to clean them both, Crowley slithered up the bed beside Aziraphale, who watched her with a dreamy smile. Covering the both of them with the blanket, Crowley took Aziraphale into her arms and watched, for once, as Aziraphale dozed in her arms. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>